Koopalings Year 1- Community
by Drybowser48-C
Summary: The Koopalings are starting high school. They are having a pretty good time, until a killer shows up. Will the Koopalings be able to stop him?
1. Chapter 1: The New Kids

**Hello, everyone. This is a duplicate of my story, Koopalings Year 1, on my other account, Drybowser48-M. This will be added to my School Story community: Middle School, High School, College. Hope you enjoy!**

 **I am accepting 3 new characters each chapter from chapters 1-8. I may extend this depending on the views and reviews. If you decide to, use this template. Send it through PM or review.**

 **Name**  
 **Gender**  
 **Species**  
 **Characteristics**  
 **Hobbies**  
 **Dates/Friends**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. But you knew that.**

Chapter 1: The New Kids

Today was just a normal day. Lemmy and Morton were playing Tag with a Bullet Bill. Larry was getting chased by Wendy. Iggy and Roy were making plans to kidnap Princess Peach. Ludwig was composing his latest symphony. "Oi!" Bowsers yelled, "Kamek and I are sending you to high school. TODAY. Pack your things. We have all your school books. "Yay" Lemmy, Larry, Roy, Iggy, and Morton said. "Awww" said Ludwig and Wendy.

"Hurry up!" squealed Wendy, the middle child. "We're gonna be late!". Settle down Wendy. I know how to drive." Ludwig, the eldest said. "We better hurry. I need someone to beat up." Roy, the second eldest quipped. "Guys! Just be quiet. We're trying to get naps!" yelled Lemmy, the youngest, Larry, the third youngest, and Iggy, the third oldest. "Yeah, Morton want nap. Or else Morton becomes Leston!" Morton, the second youngest cried.

1 hour later, they arrived at their new school, Darklands High University(DHU). It was one of 2 schools in the Darklands, The other being Sir Bowsers High School for the Atletics and Academic(BHSAA). It resembled Bowsers Castle, but without the lava. This will remind us of home. thought Morton Koopa Jr. He was the 2nd youngest of the koopalings.

There is a debate about who Morton's dad it. Most people think it's Bowser. Others, like Morton, think he has a secret dad that sacrificed himself to keep Morton alive. Morton was thinking so hard, he didn't see two friendly looking goombas running out the school. They crashed into Roy and Morton, who didn't feel much.

"Whoa!" they said. "Cool man, you got strength." the male goomba said. "I'm Goombarion Rodriguez. The other one is my sister, Chelsea.". Goombarion was a rather tall goomba, with a afro and sideburns. Chelsea, in contrast, was a very small goomba for her age and she had long brown hair. "Who are you?" Chelsea asked. "Like we wanna know. Come on Chels. We're gonna be late. I told you, it's not cool to do do that." Goombarion interrupted. "Since when did you care about being cool?" Chelsea said as she was dragged away.

They walked into the school, which was flooded with students. Their lockers weren't far away. Welcome to Darklands High. a PA system blared overhead. We've started high school. Morton thought.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**Hello, everyone! This is Chapter 2 in Koopalings Year 1. I had trouble updating this story due to school and my other story, so sorry for that.**

 **We welcome Abigail created by Boundless Renegade and Cindy Pop by magicalnarwhal.**

 **As before, I am accepting OCs thru Chapter 8, so keep sending them, and leave reviews!**  
 **OC Creator Template:**  
 **Name**  
 **Gender**  
 **Species**  
 **Characteristics**  
 **Hobbies**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters. But you knew that.**

Chapter 2: First Day

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggg!, the late bell rang. With some help from Goombarion and Chelsea, the Koopalings got their schedules and found their lockers. "Uggggh. Mines in the 10th grade hallway!" Wendy complained. "Well it doesnt matter. We were going to get separseparated anyway." Ludwig gently said. "Now we better git!" Roy less kindly said.

"It was time to go to class. Wendy had Art. Larry and Ludwig had Tech Ed. Morton and Iggy had Math. Roy had Language Arts. And Lemmy had Science. "What the hell is Language Arts, anyway?" Roy grunted. "It's English, you idiot." Iggy retorted. Before a fight could start, Gift and Morton were at class.

"Hello, Hello. Come on in." the teacher said. "I'm Mr. Burke and I'll be your math teacher for this year!" Pick your seats now!". The class was crowded, having 41 students in it. But they managed. Iggy sat next to a koopa girl. She was 5'6", with long, curly, brown hair and emerald green eyes. She had a silver crown on her head, star earrings, and skull bracelets. "I should tell the principal that we need a space renovation." She said. Iggy nodded. "You look really nice, you know that right?" Iggy said. She blushed and said nothing. "Have I seen you before?" she eventually said. Before he could answer, Mr. Burke started to walk down to their desks. "Mr. Iggy, and Ms. Cindy. Explain why you 'ere yakkin' while I was teaching slope. Actually, no. What is the slope from the points (10,4) and (13, 13)?". "3!" Iggy said, right away. "Hmmm, very good. They should've placed you in extended math. I can se-" "No, Mr. Burke! I'm fine here." Iggy cut off. "K then, I'm just saying." he said, going to his desk.  
"Meanwhile, in Language Arts:

Roy walked into room 1414. Already there was a female Koopa eyeing him. She started to walk towards Roy, who gulped in anticipation. "Heyyy, just a FYI, this class is kinda hard." she said. "Really, hmph. Hey wha's ya name." Roy mumbled. "Rainbows and Cupcakes!" she said. "Ummm... Hey rainb-" "Of course it's not rainbows and Cupcakes!" she laughed. "It's Abigail." She stuck out her hand. Roy shook it. "Alrighty, welcome to Language Arts! I am your teacher, Mrs. Nogaw. We will start with seating! Yessss! OK class, put your name on these popsicle sticks." They did. "Now I will call the names of your tablemates. You will be in groups of 6." "As if we are dumb and stupid not to know that." Abigail whispered, snickering. "Alrighty doke, the first group is: Goombarion, Roy, William, Jonathan, Jean, and Abigail." Goombarion? I didn't see him come in! Roy thought, as Abigail cheered. How'd he git in here? Oh well, at least I know 2 people.

4 hours later

The Koopalings were headed to lunch. "Cafetorium?" Lemmy said, "That's the stupidest thing I ever seen!" They all laughed. They got to the lunchroom. It was not as crowded as the Koopalings thought it was. Roy immediately saw his friend, Goombarion, and sat with him and his friends. Iggy spotted Cindy, all alone, and went to sit with her. A female Koopa was beckoning Wendy to sit with her. But the remaining four were friendless so far. A shark came by and gave them some advice about the school and the bullies, but that's all the company they got.

Lunch was over soon enough, they all had PE next, which could be brutal. They all walked in, worried.


End file.
